Young Heroes
by KataangGirl14
Summary: On the week of the team avatar reunion and Kaedai and Kaenaki's birthday, team avatar was kidnapped. Can the kids save their parents! Sequel to All Night Party. I promised you guys a sequel so here we go! HAITUS.
1. Do not throw pies in mom's face!

Hey, my peps. What's up? This is my third story. Yay!! Let's celebrate. –Dances around- OK enough celebrating.

I don't own avatar. But I do own Karrina, Kaenaki, Kedai, Autumn, Ilah, Kuzon- blah blah all of the children.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sequel Time Chapter 1- do not throw pies in mom's face!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaenaki's POV

"It's our birthday. It's our birthday. It's our birthday", Kedai and me chanted together. We were currently packing for our trip.

Mom and Dad scheduled a reunion trip on our birthday at request. We would be leaving in 6 hours. The birthday party/ Reunion was at the Western Air Temple. It was officially May 14th and most importantly, our birthday. We were 16 years old.

Autumn walked into the large bedroom that the four oldest shared.

"Okay, we get it", she complained about our chants. She was just angry that she was still 14 until August 4th.

Karrina looked up from the book she was reading, on her bed. "No they have a right to be happy. It's their sixteenth birthday. Let them have their fun", she defended us. Karrina would be 17, November 20th. She couldn't get married yet, due to the fact that her boyfriend was only fifteen. He was a water tribe citizen and you have to be sixteen to marry.

"I just can't wait to see all my aunt's and uncle's…gifts", Kedai finished smirking.

"I know Uncle Zuko got us something nice", I said. My luggage was full, but I wanted to add more of my most valuable clothing. Kedai sat on his bed at the far left wall. The room was huge so there was more than enough room for four beds.

Sometimes I felt bad for my twin, having to share a room with three girls. There was a bathroom connected to our room so don't get any ideas, like we change in front of him. Ewww.

I was trying with all my might to close this stupid suit case.

"Hey, Naki, I don't think you can fit 50 kimono's in there", Autumn commented.

"I want to look my best. And don't question what I'm doing little one".

"Oh no she didn't just call me little", Autumn replied.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

Autumn turned and pushed me across the bed and onto the floor, using her airbending. I got up and rubbed my sore butt. Then I caught sight of my once perfect hair style in the mirror. Oh no she didn't!

"You better run", I yelled.

Autumn knew I didn't play around with my hair. She took off running down the hallway. I grabbed a comb and ran after her while combing my hair. My two loose ponytails on the side of my hair blew in the breeze Autumn was leaving behind. Stupid Airbender.

As we ran through the big estate we passed many of our little brothers and sisters. And then we reached the kitchen. Kuzon was sitting in the kitchen chair with a glass of juice. I knew how to slow her down. I love being a waterbender.

I waterbended juice from from his cup and placed it under Autumn's feet. She slipped and fell. She was never balanced. Then she got up and took a pie from the kitchen table. Mom had made those for the reunion.

"Girl fight, girl fight, girl fight", Kuzon chanted.

Then I heard someone come up behind me, but Autumn had already thrown the pie. I ducked and the pie hit whoever was behind me in the face. Autumn gasped and I turned to see who she hit.

I looked up into my angry mother's face.

"AUTUMN, KAENAKI!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you like the first chapter?? Please Review!!! Next Chapter of Blood Soulmates will be up soon.


	2. Do not touch Kedai and Kaenaki’s stuff!

Wow, for the first time I have nothing to say up here…oh well.

I own avatar…in my dreams.

________________________________________________________

Chapter two- Do not touch Kedai and Kaenaki's stuff!!

Just so you know, each chapter title is a helpful guide do's and don'ts of being a Kataang child.

_____________________________________________________________

Autumn's POV

My mother was absolutely fuming. The white cream on her face made her blue eyes stand out. Ha! She looked like a clown. Alright, those are not the most appropriate thoughts for this situation, but my mind has a tendency to wander.

Kuzon was snickering in his chair. Kaenaki shot him an evil glance and he was quiet. He had his full attention on the scene that was playing before him. Absent mindedly, he put the glass up to his mouth to drink. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Kaenaki wasted all of my juice making Autumn fall", he stated, angrily. He pretended to cry fake tears. That little rat was trying to make us get in more trouble!

"Kuzon, shut the hell up and get out!", my mother shouted. Wow, I've never heard her yell at Kuzon. And she swore! She's is mad!

Kuzon immediately, stopped his fake tears and jumped down from his chair.

"Aright, not that I don't love spending time with you guys, but that is my cue to leave", he said, backing out of the room.

That's when my mother turned to us. Oh great.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing, we were just playing around", Kaenaki explained.

"JUST PLAYING AROUND??!!" my mother yelled.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have some fun", I said.

"Look at what your fun has done".

Ha ha! She rhymed. Fun done, fun done. Okay ,mind. Get back on track.

"I have pie cream on my face, there's juice on my clean floor, Autumn, did you even pay attention to all the things you knocked over while you were running. Kaenaki, you hit Jiang with a comb", my mother continued.

Then our savior with blue arrows, dark brown hair, grey eyes, and an orange tunic and brown pants appeared. He put his hands on my mom's shoulders and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Come on, Katara. You should clean your face off and finish packing. I'll talk to Kaenaki and Autumn", my dad calmed her.

Mom turned around to protest, but he shot her the puppy look. Where his grey eyes sparkle and he pouts. No one can resist that look. She turned to walk out after shooting us a few dark looks of her own. Once she was gone dad turned to us.

"Please, behave", he simply said.

"But Autumn pushed me on my butt with her airbending and messed up my hair", Kaenaki told him.

"Then she chased after me and used waterbending to make me slip", I added.

"I'm sure you would have tripped on your own eventually", Kuzon joked, poking his head into the kitchen.

Everyone loves picking on Autumn! Okay, I get it. I'M CLUMBSY AND UNCORDINATED!!

Dad was trying to hide his amusement, but we could see that he wanted to laugh, like Kaenaki and Kuzon were doing now.

"Alright, Kaenaki, clean up the juice and Autumn, you go clean up the things you knocked down. Kaenaki, you need to say you're sorry to Jiang and Autumn, you say sorry to Kaenaki", my dad cleared up.

I turned to Kaenaki. "Sorry", I apologized.

"Good start", dad commented, walking out of the room.

"I'll get you for this", Kaenaki whispered.

"This isn't over".

"You girls, want to make things interesting?", Kuzon asked.

"What did you have in mind?", Kaenaki questioned.

"How about you make a bet? You and Autumn bet to see who can pull the most pranks on each other without getting caught", he told us.

"What's in it for you", I asked.

"Nothing except good entertainment", he said.

"Okay, lets shake on it", Kaenaki said.

We shook hands and walked our separate ways. As Kaenaki walked pass the spilled juice she bended it back into Kuzon's empty glass. Ewww.

He looked at it for several minutes before drinking it. Double Ewww.

_____________________________________________________________

Karrina POV

Oh no. Kaenaki just walked into our room talking about some contest for her and Autumn. Every time they fight someone gets caught in the crossfire. I hope nothing bad happens.

I put down my book and walked over to my suitcase. We were leaving tonight. When I looked up Kaenaki was filing her nails and Kedai was staring and making muscles into the mirror. Soon Kaenaki picked up a hand mirror and brushed her hair and made kissy faces at herself.

Wow, they are so twins.

"I am so hot", they both declared at the same time.

"Can you guys not be so self centered for a day?", I asked.

"Are you serious? I AM NOT SELF CENTERED", they said in unison again.

"Prove it", I shot back.

Kedai moved away from the mirror and sat next to Kaenaki on her bed.

"Kaenaki, have I ever told you, you're really pretty", Kedai complimented.

"Yes, but have I ever told you, you're very handsome", she replied.

"What did you expect? You look like me", they said together.

Then they gave each other a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wow. Talk about self centered.

"That doesn't count. You guys are twins so basically, you look just alike", I stated.

"Yeah, duh", Kaenaki said.

"That was the point", Kedai added, moving to the closet to pick out some more clothes to take.

I unzipped the pouch in my suitcase and checked on my little surprise. I had to tell someone. I'd probably end up spilling my guts to Lena as soon as we got to the reunion.

____________________________________________________________

Autumn POV

Kaenaki went back to our room and after I cleaned up my mess ,I went to see my little brothers and sisters. They were all in the playroom -minus Kuzon who was still in the kitchen- having fun.

Ilah was playing dolls with Aasha. Jiang(who was still waiting for his apology from Kaenaki)was tickling Geono.

"Hi Autumn", Ilah said as she and Aasha got up and hugged me.

Ilah was really sweet, but sometimes she was so self centered she could be Kedai and Kaenaki's triplet. She's a daddy's girl and dad can never say no to her. She gets everything she wants.

Aasha was really sweet and smart. She's smarter than me! Watch this.

"Hey, Aasha. What do you think the weather will be once we get to the temple?", I asked.

Aasha stepped back and looked up at me.

"Typical weather in the Fire Nation between the winter solstice and the summer solstice. It'll be warm with a light breeze due to the Earth Kingdom season", she said quickly.

"Yeah, okay", I replied slowly. What type of 9 year old could give you that type of response. I walked back down the halls to my room. Kaenaki was looking at herself in the mirror. Now watch this.

"Hey, Naki?", I asked.

"What?", she replied as she continued to stare at herself.

" What do you think the weather will be once we get to the temple?", I asked.

"I don't know. Who cares? I have a fabulous outfit for all temperatures".

"Oh thanks", I said sarcastically.

"No problem".

They are so self centered.

___________________________________________________________

OMG!! Over 1000 words. I'm so proud of myself. Who want's to know what Karrina's surprise is? Review and tell me what you think.

Kataang-girl14


	3. Ask mom and dad for advice, not Kuzon!

I'm typing, I'm typing, I'm typing. Oh yeah. Chapter 3 oh yeah. GO AUTUMN!!

Autumn: Kataang-girl doesn't iz-own any of us, yo. How was that?

Uhhh. You need to work on it.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: When Kuzon asks you for a favor, don't do it!!!

Kaenaki's POV

_____________________________________________________________

So now it was time to go. I had already thought of a few pranks for once we got to the temple. I ended up bringing three suitcases with me and having Kuzon, Aasha, and Ilah carry them for me. Although, Ilah was complaining about how the luggage was too heavy and dad told me to carry it. Cry baby.

We were traveling by airship. We were way too big of a family for Appa to carry, but he knew the way to the temple and he was flying with some of the luggage. That bison was so damn smart! Now we were getting onto the air ship thingy. Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday dear Kaenaki! Happy Birthday to me! I want cake.

"Kaenaki, come on", my mother pushed me onto the huge fire nation made airship. Oh, I was just standing there the whole time.

I better have my own room on this thing! My dad was suddenly trying to get all of our attention.

"Alright, Karrina and Autumn have the room at the end of the hall. Kaenaki and Kedai have the room parallel to their's. Ilah, Kuzon, Aasha, and Jiang are sleeping in the room next to their's and your mother's and my room is next to Autumn and Karrina's", he explained.

Okay cool. I may not have my own room, but at least I'm sharing with my twin. The next 48 hours will just fly by.

30 minutes later Autumn, Karrina, mom, and I were trying on our formal outfits for the dinner party, once we got to the temple.

Right now I was standing in the full body mirror wearing a blue kimono, with yellow sleeves and flowers. Oh, I have some yellow hair clips that would go great with this!

"So mom which one should I wear?", Karrina asked as she showed mom her 3rd choice. "The red one, the white one, or the orange one".

"I liked the orange. It was really pretty against your skin tone", mom complimented.

"Okay. Orange one it is".

"How should I wear my hair?", Autumn questioned, from the vanity. She had the longest hair out of all of us. It was ridiculous! It was dark brown-like dad's- and came to her hips. She won't let me cut it!

"Maybe you could try hair loops, with a ponytail and some hair down in the back", mom suggested.

We were having fun in mom and dad's room. It was kind of a girls' thing. We had to look our best. I took another look in the mirror and picked my hair up in a high ponytail. My hair wasn't as long as Autumn's, but it was still pretty long. It was brown-like mom's- and it stopped at my elbows.

"Mom, how do I look", I asked, turning around to face them.

"Beautiful, sweetie," she answered. Then she got up from her seat on her bed and walked over to her jewelry box. She dug in it for a second and them pulled out something yellow and sparkly. She walked back over to me and pulled the object over my ponytail, like a rubber band and clipped it.

"Your father found this while exploring the Eastern Air Temple, while I was pregnant with you. He came back and gave it to me after your birth. It's an antique so be careful with it. I just thought it would look nice with this", she told me.

I spun around to face the mirror again. There was a clip with three yellow gem stones in my hair, in front of my ponytail. The gemstones each had a swirled shape, symbolizing air. It was beautiful. It matched my yellow sleeves and flowers perfectly.

"Thanks, mommy. I love it", I proclaimed, giving her a big hug.

Just then Kedai ran in, covered in blue finger paint. He had ropes tied around his waist and ankles, so he was hopping. HAHA!! Sorry, Kedai. I had to laugh mentally. He looks hilarious. He was supposed to be watching the little kids.

"Mom, Kuzon tied me up and dumped paint on me!!", he complained

"Kedai, you expect me to believe a 10 year old, held you down, tied you up, and dumped all of the blue paint on you", mom said.

"Yes, I'm telling you mom. HE'S EVIL!!", Kedai replied.

"Kedai, go wash up. You're dripping paint all over the floor".

"UGH!!", Kedai groaned, before stomping out.

No one ever believes what we say about Kuzon. He's just too darn cute to the adults. Maybe we could make them catch him in the act. Hmm.

_________________________________________________________

Kaenaki's got an idea!! Someone needs to bust that little devil. Please review. I'm on my knees, I swear.


	4. Don’t take uncle Sokka’s meat!

So, this chapter is in Ilah's POV. It's time for one of Kuzon's pranks.

I do not own Avatar…yet. Mwah haha

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- Don't take uncle Sokka's meat!!

Ilah's POV

________________________________________________________

I woke slowly in the morning. It was our first night in the airship. After tomorrow night we would be at the Western Air Temple.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and rose up. I gently tugged the covers off of me. I got out of my bed and looked at my siblings. They were all asleep. Although, Kuzon looked as though he were trying to hide a smile. Whatever. Maybe he was having a happy dream.

I walked over to the mirror and screamed when I saw my reflection. MY HAIR IS YELLOW!!!

Kuzon suddenly laughed, like he couldn't hold it in any longer. He did it, of course. Just then my dad came bursting through the door with my mom behind him.

"Ilah wha-", he stopped when he saw my hair. He just stared wide eyed. My mom took this opportunity to shove him out of the way and come up to me.

"Ilah, honey, what happened to your hair?", she asked. My father recovered and came to my mother's side.

"Kuzon did it", I told them. I tried to show them my laughing brother, but when I looked my back at him he was convincingly asleep. I knew he was faking.

"Sweetie, how do you know Kuzon did it", my dad asked. I was a daddy's girl and I knew I could at least get him on my side.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I could only reach his waist, but that would do. I began to sniffle and whine.

"But daddy, I know Kuzon did it. I just know. -sniffle- Please believe -sniffle- me daddy".

"Well-", my dad started. I knew I had him, but then..

"Ilah, we can't suspect Kuzon did it if we have no reason to believe that", my mom interrupted. Monkey Feathers! "You have 8 other brothers and sisters, but don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this".

I unwrapped myself from daddy and went to sit down on my bed. I pouted and waited for my parents to leave out of the room.

"Get dressed in the bathroom down the hall and I'll wash..whatever that is …out of your hair", my mom spoke again as her and dad left out.

I turned to Kuzon.

"I know you're awake", I said, icily. He sat straight up and stared me in the face. His blue eyes locked on my grey ones.

"Yes?", he asked, pleasantly.

"I know you did this and I will get you back", I told him.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my tunic", he joked as his face showed unrealistic fear.

"You'll see", I replied, getting up to go into the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________

I was in Kedai and Kaenaki's room.

"So we just use the gem to make the adults catch him", Kedai explained.

He pointed to the yellow gem in Kaenaki's hands. It was beautiful

"That's brilliant, Kedai", I said.

I had gotten into their plan at revenge after Kuzon's little yellow hair prank on me. It was about 2 in the afternoon. The plan was going to happen as soon as we landed at the temple. We wanted all of the adults to witness this.

Kaenaki sat back down on her bed and examined her gem some more. What was so special about that thing?

____________________________________________________________

AN: In the next chapter they get to the Western Air Temple. Yay!! You'll get to see Lena, Lee, Zalia, Bonzu, Kyoshi, Yue and many more. Please Review. I'll update much sooner. You guys are my inspiration.


	5. Do not talk about honor with Zuko's kids

_**Just because I love Blood Soulmates doesn't mean I'll neglect Young Heroes(or Heartless, but we're talking about my avatar fanfics not twilight). I'll write you all the same -whispers-, but I'll love Blood Soulmates more. JK. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **_

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**Kaenaki's POV**

**Don't talk about honor in front of Zuko's kids**

**_____________________________________________________________**

We finally landed the next day. It was around 2 in the afternoon. Once I got off of the airship everyone came out from the temple to see us. We were the last to arrive. Everyone we knew was here. Our family and friends and others including Teo, Haru, and more. As soon as we landed, I ran off and hugged Zalia. I was always closest to her and Yue. Now I was closer in age to Lena and Ami. They were closer to Karrina, though.

"It's so good to see you, again", Zalia said as she hugged me.

"I know", I replied. "Everyone should be allowed to see my face at least once a day".

She pulled back and playfully punched me. Then Yue ran up and tugged us back into another hug, for three.

"Happy late birthday", Yue said once we pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm 16 now".

"I guess your going to start hanging out with the older girls now", Zalia scoffed.

Yue and Zalia faked being hurt. They were pretending to cry and holding on to each other.

"No, I figured I'd grace you with my friendship forever", I answered, smugly.

"Ahhh", Yue squealed, happily. "That's Karrina and Kedai's language for ' we'll be best friends forever'".

We hugged once more. I loved my best friends. Almost as much as I loved my mirror.

_____________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Once the greeting was over, everyone dressed formally and then went to the dinning hall for dinner and cake. In the middle of the huge dinning table was a beautiful cake. The cake said 'Happy Birthday 16th Kaenaki and Kedai'. Suki, Mai, Yue, and Zalia made the cake.

Everyone sat down and ate dinner. Their were different cliques within the table. Karrina, Ami and Lena hung together. Kaenaki, Yue, and Zalia were best friends. Autumn and Kyoshi were inseparable. Lee, Bonzu, and Kedai were cool. Of course, the little kids and Team Avatar had their own group.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Kedai and Kaenaki", everyone sang.

"You guys are deader than Uncle Sokka's brain", Kaenaki sneered. Kuzon laughed, loudly.

"Yeah, you guys sound pretty terrible", Kedai agreed. Sokka jumped out of his seat.

"I refused to be called brain dead by my own niece and nephew", Sokka yelled.

"Actually, only Kaenaki called you brain dead", Suki corrected her husband.

"Don't correct me. They'll think they're right", Sokka whispered in her ear.

"Kaenaki, apologize for calling Sokka brain dead", Aang scolded her.

"Sorry, Uncle Sokka", she apologized. "But could you guys please stop singing".

Everyone was secretly glad to stop singing. Then Autumn interrupted the quiet second by banging her chopsticks to her glass. She stood to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone!! I just wanted to make an announcement about the birthday girl!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure everyone knows that sometimes, when we were little Kaenaki and I used to share secrets. I just wanted to share one oh hers with you".

Kaenaki turned bright red with embarrassment. She knew what Autumn was about to say. If she were next to her, she would stuff her chopsticks up her throat. Unfortunately, Kaenaki and Autumn were a long ways apart.

"When she was 12, she admitted to me that she had a crush on Lee", Autumn continued.

Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Lee's eyes all widened. Mai showed no reaction at all. Toph and Kuzon were in hysterics.

"Haha, Kaenaki has a crush on hothead jr.", Toph said through her laughter.

"How dare you?!" Kaenaki shouted. This was not about to be a peaceful night.

_____________________________________________________________

_**OOHHH……did you see that coming!! I bet you didn't. Don't worry there will be more secret revealing. REVIEW!!! **_


	6. Don't try to outrun an airbender

_**Sorry that this took so long. I have to work on my big story first and right now that's Blood Soulmates. This story will not have that many chapters. Just a little more that All Night Party. This is going to be the first chapter with the beginning of the trouble in it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I own my OC's. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**You can't outrun an airbender, so don't even try**_

* * *

Kaenaki sat in her temporary room at the air temple, crying. She still couldn't believe what Autumn did. She was supposed to be at her party with everyone else, but she didn't want anyone to see her this way. She put on everyday clothes and sat in her room. The kimono she was supposed to be wearing was thrown across the chair on the other side of the room. As she cried, she turned the yellow gemstone over and over in her hand. Embarrassed wasn't even the word to describe her. It was closer to humiliated. After dinner she went apologize to Lee, but he avoided her, awkward and timidly. That only added to her embarrassed state. Tonight, a lot of things were supposed to happen. They were supposed to make the adults see how sneaky Kuzon was, they were supposed to have fun, she was supposed to pull her first prank on Autumn. She didn't feel up to it anymore. It would just be weird now. They would all be staring at her. Normally she loved attention, but now she was afraid of what would be going through their minds, especially Lee. She admits she had a crush on him years ago, but she grew out of it and began to see him as another older brother.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Go away," she responded to it, though she didn't even know whom it was.

"Come on, Naki," Kedai's voice came from the other side of the door. "Open the door."

She remained silent, but somewhere between his words Kedai discovered the door wasn't locked. He opened it and gasped upon seeing his tearful twin. He sat down at the end of the bed.

"Kaenaki, when you and Autumn started this rivalry thing you knew it wouldn't be pretty," he told her.

"But I didn't think I would be the one losing, nor did I think she would go that far," she replied.

"Well then, you have to get her back. Show up at the rest of the party and show her you were unfazed by her little joke," he said. Kedai got up and picked the kimono off the chair. He threw it at Kaenaki. "Here."

"Ok, I'll go, but what about the Kuzon problem," Kaenaki asked as she wiped her eyes on the end of her bed sheet.

"We're ready when you are."

Kedai and Kaenaki turned to the door and saw Ilah, who had recruited Yue, Zalia and Bonzu to help.

"So, what do you say," Yue questioned Kaenaki. Kaenaki thought for and second and her frown was replaced by an evil smirk.

"Let's do this."

Aang and Katara were sitting at a small table that was made by earthbending, watching the kids dance to the music that Iroh and several others were playing. Sokka and Suki were attempting to dance. Four of their children were nowhere to be found, but they assumed they were either in the bathroom, exploring, or somewhere having fun. They didn't need to worry because it was almost impossible to be in danger at the temple. Unless you were a baby or just really stupid.

Suddenly, Ilah ran into the room with panic written all over her face. She went straight to her parents. "Mom! Dad! Kaenaki lost the gemstone! She can't find it! You have to help," she yelled over the music.

Katara jumped right up, but Aang was a little confused. "What gemstone," he asked, but his wife and daughter were already running out of the room. He quickly followed behind them.

Ilah led them to Kaenaki's room, where they found a tearful Kaenaki frantically searching her room. Katara ran over to her hysterical daughter as Ilah slipped out of the room.

"Where was the last place you had it," Katara asked.

"I took it out of my hair a minutes ago. I put it down on my desk and went to re-do my hair. Then I felt a rush of air come into my room and suddenly the gem was gone," Kaenaki explained through her tears.

"We'll find it," Katara assured her. She put her hand on Kaenaki's shoulder. Her daughter turned. Kaenaki wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her head into her shoulder as she cried more.

"Can someone tell me what's going on," Aang stressed.

"I let Kaenaki wear the gem stone you found years ago."

Aang shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please tell me your not talking about the Air Stone," he pleaded.

"Well, I didn't know there was a name for it, but yeah I guess. It was in her hair all during dinner," Katara said.

"Katara, that gem is very old and it has a very powerful purpose. I gave it to you for a reason," Aang reminded her. "Don't you remember."

Katara tried to remember back 16 years ago.

----------------------------------X-------------------------------

_Katara sat on the warm blankets. Her hair was matted to her face with sweat. She watched as her husband held their minute old daughter and son through half closed eyes. _

"_Look Katara, they're sleeping," Aang whispered over Kaenaki and Kedai. All Katara could do was nod, slightly. He got up and put Kaenaki in a blue basinet and Kedai in a matching one, next to his sister. He pulled something from his pocket and walked back over to Katara. Suddenly, she felt him take all of her hair into a ponytail from behind her. He clipped the gemstone in her hair and came around to look into her half lidded eyes. "I found that gemstone in your hair, at the Air temple. It's very important and powerful. It has to be protected from someone who might want to use it for evil. So, I want you to look after it. I know you'll take good care of it and keep it in your sight at all times. You're the most responsible person I know."_

_Katara gave a weak smile. Aang leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep. I love you," he whispered as he moved hair from out of her face. _

------------------------------X--------------------------------------

"Oh," Katara muttered, in the present.

"Come on, let's find it," Aang said. "Wait, you said you felt a rush of air. That could have been an airbender."

"I don't want to accuse anyone, but maybe we should check my airbending siblings' rooms," Kaenaki suggested. "Let's start with Kedai's room, then Autumn, then Kuzon and last, Aasha."

Kaenaki let go of Katara and raced ahead of her parents. She ran to Kedai's room.

"Uh, you skipped Karrina," Katara called after her. "She's pretty fast to not be an airbender."

"Yeah, come on slow poke," Aang murmured as he lifted Katara up on his back and took off with unnatural speed. They stopped outside of Kedai's door next to Kaenaki. Katara jumped down from Aang's back and knocked on the door.

Kedai opened it quickly. "Hello, wonderful parents and darling sister. Please come inside of my domain."

Aang and Katara looked at him oddly while Kaenaki face-palmed herself. They walked inside and looked around.

"May I ask what you are looking for," Kedai questioned.

"You just did," Kaenaki pointed out.

"We're looking for the yellow gemstone that was in Kaenaki's hair. Have you seen it," Aang asked.

"Nope. I've been in my room for some time now."

"Why aren't you at your party," Katara asked.

"I didn't feel well," he lied. "That cake went right through me."

As if to prove his point, he farted loudly.

"Ok, enough of Kedai's room. Let's get to Autumn's room, quickly," Aang shouted, hurriedly. He zoomed out of the room with Katara and Kaenaki close behind.

They ran to Autumn's room. They found it empty with the door open. Autumn was at the party. Of course they found nothing in her room and went on to Kuzon's.

As they entered, Kaenaki spotted the gemstone. "Look there it is!" She ran and grabbed it from the desk. Katara walked up behind her. Katara picked up a paper from next to where Kaenaki had found the stone.

"Diabolical Plan Ingredients," she read. "Kaenaki's pretty new gemstone, mom's healing water, dad's staff, Aasha's doll."

"Look at this," Aang said. He held up a staff in one hand and the healing water necklace and Aasha's favorite doll in the second.

"That boy is so grounded," Katara muttered as she grabbed her necklace from Aang.

_____________________________________________________________

"But I didn't do anything," Kuzon yelled as Katara dragged him into his room by his ear. She sat him on the bed and walked over to the doorway to stand by Aang.

"You are not to come out of this room until the party is over," Katara scolded him.

"But-," he started, but Katara shut his door forcefully.

_____________________________________________________________

Kaenaki danced with Yue and Zalia. They were having so much fun. Everyone was dancing. Even the parents. The only person left out of the party was poor Kuzon. Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Enjoy your fun while you can. Soon it will be all over," an old foe sneered, watching them from across the chasm with binoculars.

* * *

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Don't ask Sokka about Yue near Suki

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **_

************************************************************

Kaenaki sat, wide awake in her bed. It wasn't because she couldn't sleep, but because she was waiting for Autumn to get into bed. Autumn was always the last one to take a bath at night; She liked to stay up late.

Soon the silent, dark hallways were filled with a ear splitting screech. Everyone was alarmed by this, but Kaenaki just laughed. She knew it was Autumn and she knew why she'd screamed. Grinning fiercely, she got up from her bed, tied her robe around her and opened her door to walk down the hallway.

Everyone else was already walking down the halls to see what had happened. The screaming continued and led them to Autumn's vacation room.

"What's with all of the screaming," Sokka complained.

"It sounds like it came from the 4th Katara and Aang jr.," Toph supplied, yawning.

"I hope she's okay," Ty lee said as she walked down the hallway, on her hands.

"Why do you think she's screaming," Haru asked.

"If we knew, do you think we would all be walking down the hall," Zuko replied. "Katara, Aang and all of their children should be the only ones checking on Autumn."

"Yeah, the only reason we all got out of our beds is to be nosy," Mai added.

Katara and Aang reached Autumn's room first. They opened the door and everyone craned their necks to see what was going on inside the room. Inside, Autumn was frantically jumping everywhere in her pajamas. The cause of the commotion was the tiny spider-roaches on the floor and in her bed. How they got there, you might ask; Kaenaki, of course.

"Help," Autumn yelled. She stopped on the floor for a second, but a spider-roach managed to get over to her foot. She screamed, again and used her airbending to jump into the air. Unfortunately, she jumped too high and banged her head on the ceiling. "Ahhh, ouch!"

Everyone could barely contain their laughter. Toph and Kuzon weren't even trying to contain theirs. The sight of Autumn was too humorous. Finally, Aang stepped forward.

"Come on, sweetheart. You can sleep in another room while I open this window so that the spider-roaches can go out," Aang said as he caught his daughter.

He put her down and Autumn ran out of the room, sreaming. Everyone cleared the area and went back to their rooms to sleep. Kaenaki went to sleep with a big smile on her face. Later on in the night there was another scream. It was faint and everyone was sure that it was just someone having a bad dream. They were so wrong….

The next morning, everyone woke up and went to the kitchen in the temple for breakfast. They didn't notice the few missing people. Suki and Katara were kind enough to make breakfast for everyone.

Aang looked at his daughter, Kaenaki. He noticed her still wearing the Air Stone in her hair. "I thought I told you to give that back to your mother," he told her.

"Daddy, please let me keep it. I'll take really good care of it," she begged.

Soon Aang caved and allowed Kaenaki to keep the gem. Later on that evening, four messenger hawks flew into the temple. One landed on Zuko's arm, another landed on Aang's, the third landed on Katara's, and the last one landed on Sokka's arm.

They each read them at the same time and after finishing them, they were left wide eyed.

"Azula has escaped," Zuko announced.

"Ozai escaped with her," Aang said.

"Hama has escaped, also," Katara gasped.

"Long Feng is out of prison?!" Sokka yelled.

At that moment Toph walked into the room with the four of them. On her arm was another messenger hawk. "Someone take this stupid bird because it obviously doesn't understand the concept of BLIND!"

Katara went over and took the letter from the bird. She read it, quickly. "There are three important, priceless gems missing."

This obviously alarmed Aang. He rushed over to his wife. "What are the names of the gems?"

"Uh, the fire stone, the water stone and the earth stone," she answered.

"Oh-no," Aang sighed as he started to run to his daughter's room, but was suddenly hit with something and blacked out. His wife and friends followed close behind.

**************************************

_**And the horror begins!!! Review!!!!**_


	8. Don't touch important Avatar scrolls

_**AN: With my new laptop I can update way more. YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, but combining Mike and Bryan's characters with my own is really fun. **_

_**------------------**_

**Normal POV**

Kaenaki was walking around the temple with Yue and Zalia. They were giggling about the fiasco that went on last night. Kaenaki told them of how she'd put the bugs in Autumn's bed.

"You're so cruel," Yue giggled.

"Thank you," Kaenaki responded.

Zalia laughed. "I can't believe you actually touched a bug- AHHHHH." All three girls screamed and they fell into a small ditch. It had been covered by leaves and grass.

The now silent, girls looked up from the bottom of the ditch. Suddenly, Autumn appeared at the top. She leaned over the edge and grinned widely. "What were you saying about a bug, Princess Zalia," she mocked. "Oh my, I believe aunt Suki always told you that a good warrior watches their surroundings, Yue. She wouldn't be pleased if she saw you sitting on your butt."

Autumn looked at Kaenaki and gave an over exaggerated gasp. "Kaenaki, the daughter of the avatar and the greatest water bender of the south pole should not be covered in dirt. I'm sure your amazing parents taught you how to get out of a hole," she teased.

All three girls narrowed their eyes and prepared to use their bending. Autumn noticed this and backed away. "Uh-oh."

Yue used her earth bending to lift the ground underneath her feet and jump out of the ditch. Zalia used small fire jets from her feet to propel up. Kaenaki bended water from the air and ground to make puddles under her feet, so she could walk up.

Unfortunately, Autumn got what she'd wanted; They were all covered in dirt. She used her air bending to run faster than the three of them as they chased after her. After a while, Autumn took her glider and flew from the Temple, leaving the three benders with no way to catch her.

Kaenaki stormed back to her room. She was covered in dirt and her hair was all messy. She slammed her room door closed and went to her dresser.

"Stupid Autumn. Now I have to change my tunic," she mumbled to herself, upset that her favorite yellow tunic with blue sleeves was covered in dirt. Kaenaki rummaged through the drawer for 10 full minutes. She couldn't find anything except pants, skirts and shorts. Suddenly, she remembered her mother taking her tunics and dresses to wash them. She groaned and ran out of the room, still covered in dirt.

She walked through the big, long hallways. "Mom," she called. She went all over the temple. She saw her brother, Kedai, taking hay to Appa. She saw Lee and Lena practicing their firebending with Zalia. She saw Autumn, still in the air, but Kuzon and Aasha had joined her. She saw Bonzu, Kyoshi and Karrina in the library.

She saw all of the children, but no adults. No mom, dad, granddad or anyone else. After an hour she became frustrated. "Is there any adult here," she yelled out. Her voice echoed off the walls of the empty hallway.

She heard something suddenly. A small sound that was coming from behind her. She turned around, ready to attack. She saw little Geono on the ground at her feet.

"Oh, Geono," she sighed as she bent down and picked up her youngest brother.

He stared at her with big grey eyes. "Kaenaki," he mumbled slowly. Searching his one year old brain for the words. "Where's mama?"

Kaenaki hugged him closer and laid her chin on his head. "I don't know," she whispered into his curly dark hair.

_*****************************************************************_

_**AN: That is sad. WOW. They better start their rescue mission soon because I miss the parents already. REVIEW! Do you have ideas for me? Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. **_


	9. NO! Azula's back!

Katara groaned from the ache in her head as she awoke. She felt as if she'd been sleeping on the floor. Before she opened her eyes, she couldn't help, but notice that she didn't feel the warmth she usually felt when waking up next to her husband.

She opened her eye, but the sudden bright light made her close them again, quickly.

"Princess, she's waking up," she heard a hushed voice say.

She rubbed her eyes and finally opened them completely only to find that she was in a small, cold room with a barred opening, like a cell. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice sound from outside of the cell. It was accompanied by the woman she had always hated most in the entire world. Though, Hama was a close second.

"Good morning," Azula greeted in a cold, teasing tone.

Katara sprang to her feet as she saw the former princess. "Azula," she hissed. Then the pain of her headache came back and it forced her back into a sitting position. She shouldn't have jumped up so fast.

"Aww, what's wrong," Azula mocked, feigning concern.

Another thought came to Katara as the shock of seeing Azula faded and her brain gained focus. She was suddenly furious. "What have you done to my family. Where's Aang," she demanded.

"Oh, the avatar is taking a nice little nap," Azula scowled. "Of course, I'm not going to wake him so he can go all avatar state action on me. Come on, Katara. I'm smart enough to know that you don't just walk up to a fully realized avatar after kidnapping most of his friends and family."

"Where are my children!"

"We didn't need the children. I am looking for something that your little husband should have and if he doesn't then he knows where it is," Azula explained. "Now, like I said I'm not going to wake him. We shot all of you with tranquilizers, but we shot him with a bit more."

"Who's 'we'," Katara asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'll introduce you tom my team another time, but I think you'll find that they're quite familiar," Azula answered. "But anyway, I figured I would ask the person he trusts most."

"I'd never tell you anything," Katara spat.

"Or," Azula continued, "I could just go search him for what I want and if I were to accidentally start fire…. Well that wouldn't be my fault because his own wife would rather have me search him and kill him than just telling-"

"Leave him alone," Katara cried out.

"Then tell me where he keeps the Air jewel."

Katara's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Azula the gem was in her 16 year old daughter's hair!

Outside of the cell, Azula tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Katara opened her mouth, but then shut it back shortly after. Azula sighed, dramatically. "Well, I'll just have to go search him." Azula snapped her fingers, making warm blue fire appear. She turned and winked at Katara. "If you know what I mean."

As Azula walked slowly towards the exit, Katara searched the room for water. She found nothing. She was too exhausted and hurt to get up and make her own. The air was also dry. The only thing it could produce was a drop.

"Wait," Katara called. Azula turned back to her with an evil smirk. "He doesn't have it!"

Azula's eyes flashed, angrily. "Well, then you have it," she hissed. She walked back to the bars of the cell and stared, menacingly, at Katara. "Hand it over or your brother is the first to go!"

"No," Katara yelled.

Azula groaned and took out a long key. She walked up to the cell door, unlocked in and went right inside.

*****

Minutes later, she returned, surprised that she could still feel her leg after Katara kicked her, from the room to find Long Feng outside of the cell room door where she'd left him. He'd aged, drastically. His hair was grey and his face was full of wrinkles.

"Any luck?" he asked Azula as they walked away from the cell.

"No, even though the waterbender has one hell of a kick, she does not have the gem and she swore the avatar didn't have it," Azula told him, slightly limping.

"How do you know she wasn't lying?"

"She knows that I would search her husband next if I thought she was lying. If I found out she was wrong she knows I would probably cause him or someone else some type of physical pain. She wouldn't risqué their safety," she replied.

"But he wouldn't give it to anyone but her," Long Feng insisted.

"I searched her, she doesn't have it," Azula yelled, growing irritated with the old man.

"But who else would have it?"

A thought struck Azula. "If the adults don't have it then obviously the children do, but which one would they trust most. Who's the oldest?"

Long Fend shrugged, but as Azula was asking the question Hama walked up with a scroll that looked like an article. "Their oldest is Karrina. She's a sixteen year old Airbender. Grey eyes, dark, long hair, and a round, soft, beautiful face," Hama read from a scroll in her hands. "She is known for her kindness and for being the first new Airbender in 100 years. It is rumored that she engaged to a Water Tribe boy."

Azula smiled, evilly and patted Long Feng on the head, mockingly, as she passed him up. "At least someone has done some research. You're lucky I allowed you to work with me again. It's a wonderful learning experience for you."

********

_**AN: Don't you just love to hate that girl? Disclaimer: I do not own avatar and I probably will never. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
